My Fan-Fictions
I Have many Fan Fiction Ideas!! So I Decided to Pair them in Seasons,I Have Already made Season 1 and Season 2 And Season 3, So Now i will begin working on Season 4 Season 1 Season 1 Consists of 10 Fics 0. The Fireball Adventure:Fireball Wins a Free Sail With The New Modern Ocean Liner MS Paramella While Celebrating New Year's eve Fireball Meets His Love Interest Aguilera And Gumball Also Meets his Darwin is Feelin Left Out. While Celebrating The Ship Gets hit By a Gigantic Tidal wave. Luckily All The Passengers Crew and Captains Gets out of the Ship Safe Expect Fireball Aguilera Gumball Darwin Penny And Anais. Can Fireball Saves All His Friends Or will They All Drown? 1.Happy Birthday Gumball: Its Gumballs 13th Birthday So Fireball tries to give him the best day of his life! 2.Camp Chaos: Gumball Darwin Aguilera And Fireball Goes Camping 3.Moving Families:After Finding Out That Fireball is The Smartest Watterson, Principal Brown wnats him to live with the Clarksons In a Week But soon Fireball Finds out they are tryin to Kill Him And His Family 4.Dancing Kings: Gumball and Fireball finds out that they have Great Dancing Moves 5.Iceball and Sierra: This is an Genderswapped Episode 6.Party Hardy: Fireball Holds an Intimate Get Together With his Friends but soon when Gumball Invites More It Becomes a Party, Can Fireball Stop the Party Before His Parents comes home? NOTE: The Ep's Plot will be similary to the Phineas and Ferb Episode Candace gets Busted 7.Stupid Cupid Love: Gumball and Fireball's Cousin comes for a Visit, Aguilera feels attracted to him and Begins to fall in love with him! 8.Voodoo Doll: Aguilera Finds a Voodoo Doll of Rachel! 9.Evil Cousin: Aguilera's Evil Cousin is in the Town! 10.Jealoussy: When Aguilera Sees Fireball Talkin with another Girl she goes Ballistic Season 2 Season 2 Consists of 30 Fics whic makes the Longest Season 11.No Comments: When Nicole Throws a Fryin pan in the Head of Aguilera, Fireball swears never to talk to her Again 12.Stalkin Banana: Banana Joe Keeps tryin to Win Aguilera's Heart and that makes her Crazy! 13.Darwin Runsaway: Darwin runs away from Home Because Aguilera Rejected him from bein her Date to the School Ball, Gumball And Fireball Tries to find Darwin. Soon Aguilera Realizez That its all is her Fault! 14.Her Parents: Fireball has to Meet Aguilera's Parents 15.Hide in the Closet: Gumball Darwin and Fireball Sneaks down in Aguilera's Secret Underground Room, But Soon Aguilera Arrives So they have to Hide in her Closet until she Leaves 16.Rainbow Bat: When Aguilera Finds out that Tobias and Banana Joe Broke her Ipad She is goin to Knock them out!!, When she finds at the School late at Night She Chases Them Through the Hold Town With an Base ball bat! 17.Fireball and the Temple of BOOM!: Fireball Gumball Aguilera And Penny Gets Lost in the Temple of BOOM! 18.Ocean Sadness: After Darwin finds out he isnt a Real part of the Family He runs Back to the sea To find his REAL! Family 19.Barberque time: The Yearly Elmore Barberque Is soon Goin to be Held 20.Criminal Fireball: The Hold Class finds Gumball Injured in Fireballs Locker. Everybody Thinks its Fireball Many persons like Penny gets Upset At Fireball So they begin to Chase him through the School 21.Switchers: Aguilera and Fireball tries to Switch Family 22.Late Summer Party: Aguilera has Invited Gumball Darwin and Fireball to her Late Summer Traditional Celebration 23.Mean Masami: Masami Steals Anais's Doll So Gumball And Darwin and Fireball Have to Sneak into her House to get it back 24.How to get Lost: Aguilera and Penny Gets Lost in the Forest up in the Moutains 25.The Prom: The Yearly School Ball is Celebrating Soon And Penny Really Want to Invite Gumball Out, So Aguilera Helps Dressing her op Note: While Aguilera Will Teach Penny to Dance She Sings Dancing Queen By ABBA 26.The Period: Aguilera is in her Period And that Results in Painfully Menstruation and Diarrhea and Throwing up 27.What is Missing?: Gumball Cant find his Clothes after he took a Bath in the School Bathroom and he Thinks someone has stoled it, So he says to Fireball that someone stole his Clothes and Fireball tries to find it 28.Gumball Gone: Fireball Figures out a Spell that makes Gumball Disappear, And that makes many of the The Family upset at Fireball, So he has to find his Brother 29. Paranormal Radioactivity: Gumball Darwin And Fireball finds them self in A Radio Active Town Named Radio Town 30.Aguilera Watterson: Aguilera has to be the Family's Mom while Nicole is on Vacation when Granny JoJo Arrives 31.Needle Nicole: Nicole feels like she is Losing the Respect from her Children So she Meddles in there School Life....Again! 32. Ice Queen: Aguilera is back from Scandinavia with an Light blue and White Crown Many in the Class finds it Interesting And Rachel is Obessed with it, Later after School Rachel steals the Crown and Puts it on but when she puts it on she Turns into a Ice Queen!! Note: This will be the first Episode where Rachel appears since The Doll 33. The Kingdom: Fireball has to Upgrade his Bat in the Rainbow Sky while Darwin and Gumball has to paint the Robinson's House Note: This episode will Feature the Rainbow Heaven 34.Nothings Normal: Aguilera Believes that were is Paranormal activity in her House so she Invites Gumball Fireball and Darwin and Penny over for a Sleepover Note: Some scenes in this Episode will be Similary to some Scenes from Paranormal Activity 35.Underneath my skin theres an Eagle: On the Way Home Anais gets Kidnapped by a Eagle! So Gumball Darwin and Fireball Has to save her 36. The Thanksgiving: Its Thanksgiving!! 37.Treasure Map: Aguilera Finds a Map to a Tresaure! And takes Penny Gumball Darwin and Fireball out on a Big Adventure NOTE: There will be Many Adventure time References in this Episode 38 Mistletoe: Its Christmas in Elmore and Everybody wants Something!, But Gumball Only wants a Kiss from Penny NOTE: The Song I wrote 12 days of Christmas will be Featured in this Episode 39. End of the Year: Its New year so Aguilera Invites everybody over to a New year Party But Soon Fireball gets a Letter from a Secret Belover so he tries to find out who sent it to Him 40.The Future is Bright: Because of a Microwave Effect Fireball and Gumball Gets Sucked into the Year 2035! Season 3 Season 3 Consists of 14 Fics 41.Revenge Against: Cheryl returns to Elmore to Get Revenge over Aguilera! 42.Rainbow Court: Aguilera takes Miss Simian to the Rainbow Court Because of her way of Treatin Children 43.Wiz-Art: Aguilera Goes to the Wizard of Oz on the Way she meets Fireball (Scarecrow) And Darwin (Tin Guy and Gumball (Lion) 44.The Past: Because Gumball Cant find out how to Use the Microwave!, Fireball Gumball Darwin Penny Aguilera Gets Sended Back in The Past!, But things Gets Worse! When! Young Richard Gets a Crush on Aguilera! And Young Penny's Father gets a Crush on Penny! 45. Life Note: On The Way Home Fireball finds a Book Named Life note That can Bring people back to life!, But thing goes bad when the people that Comes alive is Zombies! 46. The Video: Aguilera Finds a Embarrasing Video of Penny on The Internet 47.Mission Maybe Impossible: Gumball and Fireball Misses the School Bus so they have to Find Another way to the School 48. The Heartland: One Day Penny Comes with the Breakin news Bout her Family is movin back to The Heartland, Penny really wants to Stay in Elmore, So Aguilera and Penny have to convince Penny's Family to stay in Elmore 49.Forgettin it: In The Recess Gumball comes with an Accident to slam his head into the Wall And Forgets Everything! So its up to Fireball and Darwin to make him Remember his Life Again 50.Depressed Darwin: Darwin is Depressed because he Cant Win Aguilera's Heart, so Gumball and Fireball Tries to find him another Love Interest 51.Selling out: Gumball Comes with an Accident to Sell Fireball's Mac Computer, Later he Tells him it and says that he Sold Himself to the Clarksons to get the Money NOTE: This Will be the First Fic where the Clarksons Appears since the Move 52.Summer Shine: Aguilera Penny Molly Teri and Carmen Goes for Summer Vacation In Aguilera's Awesome Summer House 53.Sport is my Lord: The Annual Elmore Junior High Sportsfest is held and Everybody tries Everything to Win an Sports Award 54.10 Things you have to do Before you die: After finding out that a Goldfish Dies with the age of 10 Darwin tries to Fullfill his Bucketlist NOTE: This will be my Version of The Bucketlist Also this is the Last Season 3 Episode Season 4 Season 4 Consists of 21 Fan Fics 55.The Stolen Diarries: In The Class Time Banana Joe steals Aguilera's Diary 56.Haunted: Fireball Gumball Darwin Penny Nicole and Aguilera Visits Aguilera's Great Grandmother's Old House, But later they all find out its Haunted! 57.Spicy Love: Penny has Taken Mr.Cuddles In School Today But in the Hallway Penny Stumbles and Loses the Box where Mr Cuddles is in, Then he Crawls over to Gumball who is Completely Terrified for him So he Stomb Him To Death And Penny Sees and Swears Never to Forgive Him Again 58.Angel Jump: When in the Swimming Teaching Gumball Jumps off the Diving Board And Ends up Naked and Became Completely Embarrasing For him 59. Dimension: Fireball Makes a Portal that Sends Gumball Fireball And Darwin Into another Dimension!. 60.Dimension Part 2: TBA 61. My Fish!: Aguilera is begin to get sick of Masami always Claiming Darwin for being her Boyfriend, So she does something with it 62. Up and Down: The Class goes for a Fieldtrip! But things goes Bad when Gumball Finds a Air Balloon and Flies away in it NOTE: Aguilera's Little Sister will make her First Appearance in this Fan Fic 63. Review it: Gumball makes an Awful Performance to his Show and Fireball has to Review because he is an Journalistic Club, Shall he Hurt his Brothers Feeling with Writing an Negative Review or Let down his Journalistic Club By Giving it a Good Review? 64. Losing it: Taylor Tries to Attend Elmore Junior High in a Week 65.Vote for me!: Gumball, and Fireball is Running for Student Council President Status, And they Both uses Evil and Crude ways to get more Votes, which makes the Brother Hate each other 66. Lost in the land Part 1: Gumball and Darwin tries to Fly around the World while Fireball tries to Bust em' 67. Lost in the land Part 2 Lost in the Forest: TBA 68.Lost in the land Part 3 Fieldtrip: TBA 68.Lost in the land Part 4 Hitchy Hicking: TBA 68. The Monster of Roz: Gumball Darwin Fireball and Aguilera and Penny gets Transported into a Big Labyrinth Called Roz 69. End of it: Its soon Masami's Birthday and she wants an Very Expensive Birthday Present from every Classmate in Her class Or else she will tell her dad to Fire they're Parents, And Aguilera will start an Revoulution 70. Twice Bad: A Woman who Studies The differences Between Brothers Joins the Family 71. Freeze: Gumball and Fireball Gets accidently Locked in the Freezer Storage behind the Cafeteria 72. Bummer School: Nicole sends Gumball Fireball and Darwin on Summer School. 73. Save the Whale: The Wattersons finds a Stranded Whale on the Beach and Attempts to get it back to the Sea 74.Love Sucks: Fireball and Darwin Tries to set up an Heartbroked Gumball By Finding him an New Love Interest NOTE: Skylar Peterson will make a Guest Appearance in this Fic NOTE: Last Episode in Season 4 Season 5 Season 5 Consists of 10 Fan Fics 75.In Trouble: Fireball is in a Dilemma the Same date its his Parents Anniversary its also Aguilera's Birthday 76. Attack of the Fishs. A Big swarm of Goldfish with legs like Darwin arrives to Elmore and destroys everything! 77. Suburban Karate Dummy: Fireball tries to Find a Sport for Gumball and it ends up Being Karate 78.Be our Houseguest: Tobias moves into to the Wattersons life for an Unknown reason and tears the family Apart 79. Room raiders: Theres an Embty room in the Wattersons house, And Fireball Prefers his Own Room, While Gumball and Darwin wants an Game room 80. In The Dark Cave: Gumball Fireball Darwin and Penny And Aguilera Gets lost down in an Old Mineshaft 81. Ticket Talk: Aguilera has 2 Tickets for an Awesome Galla Party and All of her Friends Really to Go with her